I Put Your Picture Away
by Ecki
Summary: Dedicated to my Oni-chan. This is a one-shot of the Skip Beat future. Kyoko and Ren, if you squint. Indirect mentioning of Sho. Don't own Skip Beat. If I own Skip Beat, it would look like a nine year old drew it.


Kyoko stared at the wall posters had adorned her wall for a little over a whole year. She oddly feels sad as she take the very oversized picture down. It was time to end it, she realized that there are things that are more important. Something happened over the time between coming to Tokyo to the time of her 17th birthday party and then now. She didn't realized that over the span of the year, her grudge spirits had slowly disappeared. Even though, she's still famous for her bully roles such as Mio and Natsu, and she's still considered unofficially the scariest actor in town. Something had changed in the fundamental part of her and she realized that somehow that doing things for herself had become more important.

She knows that she had sworn revenged as a woman scorned, but this morning when she woke up, something made her reached for the corner of this poster that had taken over her wall and remove the tape at the edges. Something happened over the year as she's discovering her "Kyoko Mogami" had changed her, made her understand what is like to do things for herself, and not for others. Even though, this picture is the most sought after, even though the Darumaya customer willing gave it to her, since it was a free gift from an idol magazine. Even though, the man in the picture was a fine looking man with a brilliant smile. If she was any other girls out there, she would fall for him as hard as any girl could with such a talented idol.

His career, too, had been rocketing to the top since the break through. He, too, had changed like her. He had grown to become a more understanding man. A man that had over the year, shown her more kindness than she ever had known from him. She never expected anything from him, and yet he had shown that he had more feelings for her than she knew he had. If she was any other person, she would have returned the feelings. If she was another actor, she would have jumped at the chance to be with him. So, she allowed her old self to weep a little, to experience that love she used to feel for him. And, to cry for the old Kyoko as she take down the poster of the man with that is looking out from the poster with a knowing smile. If she was another woman, she would have been glad to have his attention.

But, over the span of the year, her feelings had changed and she didn't even realize it. She didn't even know when she had changed her feelings about him. Her feelings for him had been the constant reminder that she wants to do better, and become a greater star. So, as she cried as she take down his poster, because she no longer feels the same way anymore. She had discovered her "Kyoko Mogami" and the new Kyoko Mogami doesn't have the need to do 'that' anymore. Because, in her own way, she is slowly becoming greater than him. She had discover a brand new feeling, even though she's scared to admit to that new feeling. But, as her "Kyoko Mogami", she is willing to step outside of her bubble and discover the depth of this new feeling. So, this poster only reminds her that of the feelings of her past.

"Kyoko-chan, your ride is here." said the voice of Okami-san of Darumaya called out from down stairs. "I'm coming!" Kyoko answered back. She rolled up the poster and put a rubber band on it, and stood it against a corner of the wall. Her wall looks naked without it, but she doesn't have the time to do anything about it, right now. She steps into the bathroom to refresh her face and wash away the tears she had shed, and then picked up the luggages she had packed up the night before. She put on the necklace that fell out of Ren Tsuruga's rose, and tuck it in the pouch that carries Corn as she went downstairs.

Okami-san looked at Kyoko with glistening eyes. She had, over the year, regarded Kyoko as the daughter she never had. Now, Kyoko is leaving. "Okami-san, don't cry. I'm only going to go to America for a few weeks that's all." comforted Kyoko, as she gave Okami-san a hug. "I promise I'll be back." Okami-san sniffed and said, "But, you have never gone so far away before." Kyoko smiled back at her, and nodded at Taisho, whom seem to have something in his eyes, too, and had adverted his face. "I'm going to see oton, Kuu Hizuri. I will come back." Kyoko hugged Okami once again as goodbye and step out to the sleek sports car that is waiting outside. "Kyoko! Good morning!" said the handsomest man, voted unanimously by all the idol magazine of Japan. "Are you ready for our trip to America?" asked the man with the most brilliant gentle smile in the whole wide world. The very smile that makes Kyoko's heart jumps out of her chest and falls for him even harder everytime. "Yes, Ren. I would go anywhere with you."


End file.
